


Dirty

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: An ongoing drought...





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> An old, old prompt for 'conserving water'.
> 
> Originally posted July 9th, 2013.

Elijah frowned - one of the things he'd most been looking forward to on Earth was his traditional long and thorough shower.

He stared at the water conservation notice and frowned again.

Though... he wasn't particularly dirty.

"...longest drought the region has seen since..."

Gai flipped the TV channel as Elijah emerged from the bathroom.

"...now for the forecast, which is 'Dry! Dry! Dry!'..."

"Seems to be the only thing they're reporting on," Gai noted.

"We're supposed to be limiting our water usage," Elijah replied.

"Not surprising."

Elijah flopped on the hotel room's moss green sofa and watched Gai for a long moment. Somewhere in the last few minutes, Gai had undone his jacket partway to reveal more of his collarbones - hardly a surprise given the small room's strange stuffy warmth. Their accommodations weren't really at all what they'd been promised.

Reed had muttered that it wasn't too late to call the whole thing off, though Elijah knew they wouldn't - not over hotel rooms. Besides, as Gai had reminded them all, they'd stayed in far worse and been quite content.

Elijah had just really wanted a long shower.

He closed his eyes as Gai started flipping channels again. Weather, weather, weather... Gai settled on a history program and Elijah contented himself to listen, not that he was actually interested.

At least he didn't have to share a room with Reed - Reed snored. And even if Gai had personal rules about conduct while working, it was nice to be close to him.

Yeah... he was close...

Elijah hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep. Sure, he'd drifted a bit while the narrator explained about different types of colonies originally constructed at L4, but he'd only meant to think about something--someone...

"Elijah--"

"Sorry, Gai, I didn't mean..."

Gai was close enough for Elijah to smell that he'd been smoking - not in the room, but...

"Do you want to shower before dinner?"

"Mmm..." Elijah opened his eyes and yeah, Gai was right there. "Gotta conserve water."

"Then we'll shower together," Gai said, leaning to kiss Elijah. Elijah froze for a second before he supposed Gai was right - they weren't working yet.

"Okay," Elijah managed. He started to get up but Gai pushed him back against the sofa.

"We should probably make sure we're both dirty."


End file.
